Old Elegant Woman
The Old Elegant Woman (as she was credited) is one of the two main antagonists in the 2014 American dystopian action horror film The Purge: Anarchy, the other being Big Daddy. She was portrayed by Judith McConnell. Biography On March 21, 2023, the media credits the annual Purge, a twelve-hour period wherein all crimes are legal without authorities intervening, as an economic success. Everywhere, people either prepare to barricade themselves indoors or commit acts of violence. The nation's impoverished population are no longer seen as people, but as living garbage, whom the wealthy denounce as only living to serve their needs. However, before the sixth annual Purge begins, a successful anti-Purge resistance group led by Carmelo Johns and his partner, the Stranger from the first film who is revealed as "Dwayne", hijack government feeds to denounce the New Founding Fathers and their actions. In Los Angeles, working class waitress Eva Sanchez returns home to her daughter Cali and terminally ill father Rico, who also despises the New Founding Fathers. Rico slips out to a waiting limousine, leaving a note for his family revealing that he has sold himself as a Purge offering in exchange for $100,000 to be paid to Eva and Cali after the Purge. Married couple Shane and Liz visit a grocery store, only to be ambushed by a masked gang of bikers. As they drive away to avoid them, their car breaks down. It is then revealed that the biker gang had cut their fuel line, and has been pursuing them since they left. Meanwhile, an off-duty Los Angeles Police Department Sergeant, Leo Barnes, plans to join the Purge to avenge the death of his son against the advice of his ex-wife, and goes out to the streets heavily armed posing as a vigilante. After a series of unfortunate events during the film involving Big Daddy and other Purgers, Leo, Eva, Cali, Shane and Liz form a group of survivors looking for get to safety, however they have constant encounters with the bikers but manage to escape. Later, when their attempt to find a car fails, they get capture by the masked gang who take them to a theater where upper class Purgers bid them for human hunting. It is revealed that the Bikers have worked for the Old Elegant Woman all along. In the purging arena, the other Purger watch throw a bulletproof glass. At first the Purgers take control but after a while Leo fights back, brutally killing the hunters, then the Sergeant tries to kill the other purgers watching but they are safe behind the glass. The Old Woman then calls for backup and security forces swarm the chamber, and kill Shane. Suddenly, the Anti-Purge group led by Carmelo Johns and the Stranger invade the arena, and kills more of the purging team. Liz chooses to join the Anti-Purge group to avenge Shane's death while the others leave. Leo, Eva and Cali find their way to the parking lot, where Leo hijacks a car at gunpoint, which turns out to be the Woman's car. Leo gets her out of it and threatens to kill her, insults her and tells her she is not worth living as she in terror begs for her life. Leo spares her and lets her go, her fate after this is unknown. Trivia *In a deleted scene, the Old Elegant Woman and her driver fled to an alley where they were both killed by lesser Purgers' dogs during the near-coming sunrise before the Purge ended at its final hour. Navigation Category:Female Category:Elderly Category:Movie Villains Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Wealthy Category:Murderer Category:Non-Action Category:Leader Category:Power Hungry Category:Arrogant Category:Neutral Evil Category:Lawful Evil Category:Greedy Category:Mentally Ill Category:Opportunists Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Inconclusive Category:Oppressors Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Cowards